


New Beginnings

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Nervousness, Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), TV Compliant, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: “You didn’t tell me there were more books.” He says smiling with his hands full of books. “New books.”“I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The TV adaptation was wonderful. Aziraphale and Crowley are not exactly like in the book but still, it was amazing and I had a great time with the show. I didn't know how much I needed this till I watched it. And I had to write something for them.

Aziraphale looks at the prophecy. This is important for them. He has been studying prophecies for centuries and the way they work, so the fact he caught that one in that specific moment must mean something. Crowley puts a cup of cocoa in front of him and lets him knows what they have to eat. Aziraphale nods distracted, he hears Crowley saying someone else but he doesn’t care. He is having an idea, some sort of revelation about what this prophecy means. He observes Crowley and studies all his movements while he talks with the clerk.

“Crowley, dear, come here a second.” He says when the other finishes. “I think, I may have understood what we have to do.”

“About what?”

“The prophecy.” He answers showing him the piece of paper. “They must be angry with us, enraged even. We wrecked the Great Plan. There must be consequences for us.” Crowley nods. “And I was thinking... it is possible that this,” He says showing the piece of paper. “it is our only chance to avoid those consequences.”

  1. _When alle is fayed and all is done, ye must choofe your faces wisely, for soon enouff ye will be playing with fyre._



Crowley reads the prophecy again.

 “Locking us up won’t be enough for them.” Aziraphale continues. “They will want something more... unmerciful.” Aziraphale knows very well what Gabriel will want and Crowley’s side will want exactly the same. They are going to be an example for others. They will make them disappear and for that will have together for the first time in their history. “Killing us is a good way to teach others what happens when you disobey.”We must act with swiftness.”

He realizes what Aziraphale is implying and is something really dangerous. Crowley wants to say something, call him crazy but he doesn’t have the time. Aziraphale has designed a plan for them. It is simple and he is sure it will work. When the food arrives they talk about how they will act tomorrow. It is important not to raise suspicions. They have known each other for 6 thousands of years now so it should be easy to act like the other. Aziraphale is right about that.

They swap their bodies after dinner when nobody is watching.

“This feels weird.” It is the first things Crowley says. He touches Aziraphale’s clothes. The angel is smiling in his body.

“It is different.” Crowley nods at the other’s words. He can feel things in this body, things he couldn’t before. Crowley doesn’t like it.

“I guess I should go know.” He says after some seconds of silence.

“I’m afraid you must, dear.”

“You’re me now, don’t talk like you would usually do.” Seeing his body with Aziraphale’s mannerisms is too much. “Don’t do anything embarrassing please.”

“Don’t worry. I will behave exactly like you. Nobody will ever know the difference.” Crowley can see the difference and demons will too if Aziraphale keeps moving his hands like that.

“Remember you’re me...”

“Don’t worry, Angel. I’ve had 6 thousand years to know you. Everything will go smoothly.” He promises. Crowley wants to ask if he is sure about what they are doing. Aziraphale is the smarter being he knows but he is not infallible. What if they don’t try to kill him? What if they put him into jail? Aziraphale would be among demons, suffering their tortures. He doesn’t dare to ask, he is terrified of the answer. Suddenly, he feels his hand grabbing his arm.

“Everything is going to be fine.” He doesn’t add a dear after and Crowley can see the effort he is making to act like him. Maybe this can work.

Crowley leaves after, it is important for the plan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After dinner in the Ritz, they end in Aziraphale’s book shop. The angel looks at the new books in awe. They are going to drink something to celebrate. Aziraphale has more wine, marvellous wine. The angel always has food and drinks in his shop.

“You didn’t tell me there were more books.” He says smiling with his hands full of books. “New books.”

“I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.” He watches him going around the shop. “Where is the wine?”

“Oh, sorry.” Aziraphale looks embarrassed and leaves the new books in his table to read them later. “Here you are.” Aziraphale gives him a glass and opens the first bottle. He pours the wine with delicacy. “To new beginnings.” Finding new books has improved his good mood even more.

“To new beginnings.” They drink and Crowley thinks about the future. “What are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t have a side anymore so you don’t have a job either...” Aziraphale nods.

“I have my shop with my books.”

“That is not exactly a job.”

“It’s life though.” He replies before giving a short sip to his wine. “What about you?”

“I don’t know...” He doesn’t know. He will be around Aziraphale but he doesn’t know what he can do. He doesn’t have a job either but from time to time he will make a miracle sometimes that can be fun and a good way to pass the time. Sleeping for a long time is a good option but he needs to find someone to take care of his plants.

Aziraphale looks nervous. He is fidgety. Aziraphale is thinking about something. He doesn’t have a plan but he has a wish. There is something he wanted to share with Crowley since they met and finally he can do it. He is free to do and say what he wants without being terrifying of the consequences anymore. Aziraphale has loved Crowley since the first time the met in Paradise. How could he not? Crowley was witty and nice, a dangerous combination. Aziraphale wanted to distance himself from the demon but eternity can be lonely. Talking with Crowley was innocuous, a simple way to be less alone on Earth and the Arrangement facilitated things for them. It was safe at the beginning, or that was what he said himself. Falling for a demon was an abominable act hence Aziraphale never thought about that. Living in denial and ignorance was easy till the incident with the books. That day in 1941, Aziraphale accepted his feelings and embraced them with care. Crowley was nice.

Aziraphale was made to love. He loved humans even after the first affront. Loving was something natural for Aziraphale and Crowley was nice and good to him. He cared about him and was the only real connection Aziraphale has ever had. Loving Crowley wasn’t unforgivable anymore but it was wrong. Aziraphale learnt to be content with what they had without risking their lives in the process. Aziraphale learnt to dream. And He has dreamt about this moment for centuries and has amused himself picturing the things he would say to Crowley and what could happen after. It was something harmless because he knew he would never have the chance to act on those feelings, or that was what he thought.

After the Armageddon, he is free. He is free to say whatever he wants and do whatever he wants. Aziraphale is free to love. However, he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to share his life with Crowley, and he knows the other wants the same exact thing which is a relief. Now the hardest part comes. How are they going to share their lives?

“I think I will keep messing with technology. It’s fun.” Crowley adds after a long silence.

“I like living here.” Aziraphale says suddenly. “Surrounded by books. Reading is one of my passions as you well know.” Of course, Crowley knows.

“I know you won’t live with me.”

“That’s not what... I mean... I don’t have a side who could be mad at me for... but that’s not what...”

“Would you come to my apartment?” His voice sounds hopeful.

“No! That’s not...” This is stupid. He is smart, he knows lots of ravishing and beautiful words that he could combine together in a harmonious way to have this conversation with Crowley. Humans do this all the time, he has read about this, he has seen films... Why is this so damn difficult for him? He is an angel. “Oh dear...” Aziraphale leaves the glass on the table, wine won’t make him smarter. “I love living around books, but I’d be open to going to your apartment.”

“Oh.” That is something new for Crowley.

“I’m going to do something rather odd.” Aziraphale warns him. Crowley shrugs without giving any kind of importance to his words. Aziraphale is an odd creature even for an angel so his words mean nothing. “Can you please leave the wine?” He asks. He doesn’t want to see the glass broken. Crowley does as he says and waits. “This is going to be a bit embarrassing and probably not very good but you must understand it is the first time I do something such as this.” Now Crowley is confused and curious.

“Come on, do whatever you want.” Crowley urges him.

“I’m going to, don’t worry. I’m just nervous... After all, it’s my first kiss.”

“Wait, what...?” But Aziraphale doesn’t give him time to make the question. He cups his face with his hands and puts his lips over Crowley’s. It feels warm and fuzzy for Aziraphale who smiles seconds later when the kiss is over. He feels complete and safe and he knows Crowley feels the same. His emotions are in the air and Aziraphale can sense them.

“Oh, dear.” He breathes satisfied with a smile. This has been so much better than expected. His fingers drum on Crowley’s shoulder and Aziraphale licks his lips. He wants to kiss him again but decides to wait when he sees the surprise in his features. Crowley is not ready yet, he probably needs more time to assimilate what has just happened. The demon must have been yearning for this to happen too but probably wasn’t ready.

Crowley takes off his glasses and looks at Aziraphale still trying to understand what just happened. Aziraphale is smiling at him brightly and his cheeks are a bit red. He has kissed him. He has warned him and he has kissed him. Crowley blinks and smiles like a fool. He is embarrassed for how much time he needs to absorb this but Aziraphale has kissed him.

“Crowley, dear, I am going to kiss you again.” Aziraphale informs him with a soft voice and Crowley nods. He should be ashamed as a demon for this. An angel kissing him first, tempting him with a second kiss... He should say something witty but his mind is incapable of working while Aziraphale is kissing him a second time. Well, nobody has to know he froze like a moron. He passes his arms around him and embraces his tight against his body. Best day of his fucking life ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
